Damon Albarn
) |origen = Archivo:20px-Flag of England svg.png, Inglaterra, Essex, Colchester (42 años) |ocupacion = Compositor |instrumentos = Voz, guitarra, piano, violín, melódica, teclado |actividad = 1991-Presente |artistas = Gorillaz, Blur y The Good, The Bad and the Queen }} Damon Albarn (nacido el 23 de marzo de 1968, en Whitechapel, Londres) es un cantante británico que ganó fama como líder de la banda de britpop Blur, que formó en 1989 junto a Graham Coxon, Alex James y Dave Rowntree. Albarn cuenta con varios proyectos paralelos a Blur, como su trabajo solista, que comenzó en 2002, y la formación de la banda virtual con Jamie Hewlett, Gorillaz que también adquirió fama instantáneamente a mediados de 2001. Albarn es padre de Missy, nacida en 1999. Blur En 1988, Albarn se matriculó en el Goldsmiths College en New Cross, Londres, Inglaterra. Acudió a un curso de media jornada que Albarn dice que hizo "sólo para estar en el campus". Allí, se encontró con Coxon una vez más. Tras grabar una serie de demos en casete juntos, los dos formaron "The Circus", en el momento que Coxon presentó a Alex James a Albarn. Con la incorporación de Dave Rowntree, la banda empezó a tocar como "Seymour". Antes de su largo contrato firmado con Food Records y que hicieron cambiarse el nombre por «Blur». En 1997, Albarn pasó a la actuación, apareciendo en la película británica Face. Hasta 2006 Blur ha publicado siete álbumes de larga duración, cinco de ellos llegaron al número 1 en Reino Unido y todos alcanzaron el top 15. Albarn ha escrito las letras de casi todas las canciones publicadas por la banda desde su formación. Había mantenido públicamente que estaba esperando al regreso de Graham Coxon, que dejó la banda previa a la salida de [[Think Tank]], para producir más material para Blur; sin embargo, Coxon ha desechado volver, y Albarn mantuvo en septiembre de 2005 que tocará la guitarra en el siguiente álbum de Blur. Albarn dijo «Si Coxon no regresa entonces yo tocaré la guitarra pero será sólo rápido, canciones punk. ¿Por qué no coger a otro guitarrista? Porque no hay ninguno mejor que Coxon».'' Gorillaz Albarn formó la banda de rock virtual y de dibujos animados, Gorillaz con el creador de Tank Girl, Jamie Hewlett, en 1999. Con una formación decididamente ambigua, el grupo ha publicado cuatro discos de estudio hasta la fecha:gorillaz, demon days, plastic beach y the fall. Su música ha tenido las colaboraciones de Danger Mouse, Simon Tong (que también ha tocado con Blur en directo como guitarra), Miho Hatori, Sweetie Irie, De La Soul, Bootie Brown, MF Doom, Redman, Tina Weymouth, Roots Manuva, Neneh Cherry, Rosie Wilson, Martina Topley-Bird, Dennis Hopper, Barry Gibb (de los Bee Gees), Ike Turner y Del The Funkee Homosapien, Nicolas Uribe, entre otros. Gorillaz y Demon Days han funcionado bien tanto en Estados Unidos como en Reino Unido, también lo han hecho sus respectivos sencillos "Clint Eastwood", "Feel Good Inc.", "19-2000", "DARE", "Dirty Harry" y "Kids With Guns / El Mañana". Lanzaron el 5 de noviembre de 2007 (en Estados Unidos, 6 para Latinoamérica) un nuevo álbum titulado D-SIDES El 26 de Enero de 2010 Gorillaz lanza la canción Stylo como el primer sencillo de su tercer álbum de estudio, Plastic Beach, el cual posteriomente fue lanzado el día 3 de marzo de 2010, y que cuenta con las colaboraciones de Snoop Dogg, Hypnotic Brass Ensemble, Kano, Bashy, Bobby Womack, Mos Def, Gruff Rhys, De La Soul, Little Dragon, Mark E. Smith, Lou Reed, Mick Jones, Paul Simonon, sinfonia ViVA y The Lebanese National Orchestra for Oriental Arabic Music. Carrera como solista Albarn publicó Mali Music en 2002. Como el nombre sugiere, las grabaciones del álbum fueron realizadas en Malí, un viaje que hizo para ayudar a Oxfam en 2000. También ha visitado Nigeria para grabar música con el baterísta africano Tony Allen. Albarn dice que le gustaría producir un álbum de Blur en Baghdad ya que "le gusta el estilo musical iraquí". En 2003 también publicó Democrazy, una colección de demos que grabó mientras estaba en habitaciones de hotel en la gira norteamericana de Think Tank. Albarn también ha aparecido en otros trabajos. Su canción "Closet Romantic" apareció en la banda sonora de Trainspotting junto con la canción de la primera época de Blur, "Sing". El álbum de 2004 de Fatboy Slim llamado "Palookaville" contenía una canción con las voces de Albarn, "Put It Back Together". Albarn ha dado la voz de introducción y coros para el álbum conceptual de rap "Deltron 3030". El álbum fue producido por Dan the Automator, que también produjo el primer álbum de Gorillaz. Albarn también ha compuesto junto a Michael Nyman la banda sonora de la película "Ravenous" de 1999 con Guy Pearce y Robert Carlyle. Se describe como "una espeluznante mezcla de orquestación sinfónica y ragtime pesado" que iba bien con los temas canibalísticos de la película. Los seguidores de la banda Gorillaz, deben de estar felices porque Damon Albarn, hace un año, mintió a su público diciendo que la banda no publicaría más discos, mas el tercer album fue publicado este mismo año. El duo anunció que iniciará la grabación de su proximo material, con ello agregaron que posiblemente para este regreso, los muñecos animados cambiarían. Damon Albarn, compositor de la agrupación, aseguró que durante sus vacaciones de verano, los integrantes pensaron darle otra imagen a la banda y por ello Jamie, diseñador de los dibujos animados, creó algunos bocetos de lo que serán los nuevos personajes, aunque aún no saben cuáles serán los definitivos. Good, The Bad & The Queen En julio de 2006, Albarn forma una nueva banda, la cual cuenta con grandes musicos como el ex bajista de The Clash, Paul Simonon; el ex guitarrista de The Verve, Simon Tong (quien colaboró con Blur en la gira del disco Think Tank y con Gorillaz en Demon Days); y el baterista nigeriano Tony Allen, famoso por participar en la banda de Fela Kuti, Africa 70. En enero de 2007, la banda lanza su primer álbum llamado The Good, The Bad & The Queen. Discografía Para saber la discografía de Blur y Gorillaz respectivamente, ver los respectivos artículos: Blur, Gorillaz. *''Ravenous'' (Banda sonora) 1999 Compuesta y ejecutada por Damon Albarn y Michael Nyman. *''101 Reykjavik'' (Banda sonora) - 4 de marzo de 2002 *''Mali Music'' - 15 de abril de 2002 *''Democrazy'' (Publicación sólo en vinilo de 10 pulgadas) - 8 de diciembre de 2003 *''The Good, the Bad and the Queen'' - Septiembre de 2006 * Journey to the West (con Jamie Hewlett) * Everyday Robots - ''2015 Enlaces externos *http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Commons-logo.svg Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre 'Damon Albarn'''.Commons Damon Albarn Argentina Damon Albarn Forever Foro Categoría:Gorillaz